


Shut Up, Baby

by aftgandreil (arituzz)



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Couch Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arituzz/pseuds/aftgandreil
Summary: “Can you not call me Josten when we are about to have sex?” Neil protests, tugging the hem of his shirt up and over his head.“What do you want me to call you, then? Asshole?” Andrew says with a smirk on his face, already taking his boxers off.“Fuck, no. Just--” The advances they’ve made so far have been amazing, Neil thinks, engraving the sight of his naked lover in his head. He can’t help biting his lower lip at the vision in front of him. They’ve come this far, which is more than Neil could have ever hoped for. He guesses it won’t hurt to try for a tinsy little bit more. Locking his eyes with Andrew’s, he says, “Call me baby.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Call me baby", on tumblr.
> 
> Important note - They've had sex many times before and they are quite comfortable with each other at this point.

“Yes or no, Josten?” Andrew asks, lying on the couch, his shirt discarded on the floor, his eyes lustfully looking at Neil. His hair delightfully disheveled.

“Can you not call me Josten when we are about to have sex?” Neil protests, tugging the hem of his shirt up and over his head.

“What do you want me to call you, then? _Asshole?_ ” Andrew says with a smirk on his face, already taking his boxers off.

“Fuck, no. Just–” The advances they’ve made so far have been amazing, Neil thinks, engraving the sight of his naked lover in his head. He can’t help biting his lower lip at the vision in front of him. They’ve come this far, which is more than Neil could have ever hoped for. He guesses it won’t hurt to try for a tinsy little bit more. Locking his eyes with Andrew’s, he says, “Call me baby.

Andrew’s composure falters for a moment, clearly not expecting Neil’s suggestion. “Never,” he says in an exasperated tone, like Neil’s the biggest idiot in the world and he shouldn’t be wasting his time with his nonsense. “Yes or no?” he repeats,his fingers already under the waistband of Neil’s underwear.

“Yes,” Neil says, letting Andrew get rid of his few remaining clothes. Neil leans closer, supporting his weight with his hands, and gently kisses and sucks at the skin on Andrew’s neck. Then he trails a path of kisses down his throat and up his jaw, and then up his ear, while Andrew pleasures him. Neil licks and softly bites Andrew’s earlobe, making him gasp. He breathes into his ear and whispers, “If you call me baby.”

Neil shifts his weight to the side of the couch and takes Andrew’s hands into his.

“Josten, don’t play with me.”

“Come on, it’s just a word,” Neil says. “Four letters. B-a-b-y. That simple.”

“No.”

“Don’t you want to be inside me?” Neil continues. “Just say I’m your baby.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Wrong. I fucking hate you, _baby_ ,” Neil corrects. “Just try it.”

Neil tries for a different approach. He lets go of Andrew’s hands and finds his way down to Andrew’s length. He takes a moment to look up at Andrew, silently asking for his consent. Andrew nods slightly, letting Neil swallow him whole. Neil moves his tongue up and down, making Andrew writhe in pleasure.

Andrew tugs at Neil’s hair, hard, letting out a desperate moan. “Fuck. Stop,” he says, after some minutes, but his hips betray him, arching up against Neil’s mouth, while he mutters, almost inaudibly, “Baby.”

Neil lets go of Andrew, smiling triumphantly. “Yeah. Nice,” he says.

“Shut up, Josten.”

Andrew props himself on his elbows, wildly devouring Neil’s mouth.

Neil places his butt on top of Andrew’s length and starts riding it, slowly at first, then faster. They move frantically, desperately, hungrily kissing each other, until Neil suddenly stops the movement, demanding, “Say it again.”

“Fuck, Neil,” Andrew protests. “Fuck you.”

“Yes, that’s what you’re doing. Baby,” Neil says, teasingly. Andrew puts his thumb inside Neil’s mouth in an attempt to shut him up, but Neil just licks it, murmuring, “Just say it.”

Andrew pushes his hips up, thrusting into Neil. “Shut. Up,” he says, cupping Neil’s butt with his hands and holding him in place, thrusting up again. Driving him insane.

“No. Shut up, _baby_ ,” Neil corrects him again, panting.

“Hmm.”

“I didn’t hear you,” Neil says, slowly riding up and down Andrew’s length.

“Fuck.” Andrew props himself up again and pulls Neil into a horny kiss, taking his face with his hands. And then he breathes out, “Yeah, do that again. Baby.”

Neil compels gladly, Andrew rocking in rhythm. Andrew takes Neil’s hand, placing it on his chest, his other hand pleasuring Neil. Their movements match the pace of their heartbeats, quickly becoming breathless and driving each other over the edge. Andrew gasps under Neil, tightening his grip on Neil’s hand.

Neil collapses on top of Andrew, letting him put his free arm around his shoulders.

“9562%. Josten,” Andrew says, when he’s recovered his breath.

“9562%, _baby_ ,” Neil corrects, fighting a smile.

“I fucking hate you.”

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts, if you like :)


End file.
